Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door checker unit for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a door checker unit for a vehicle which continuously applies grease onto a checker arm so as to prevent abnormal noise occurring when opening a door.
Description of Related Art
In general, as means for opening, closing, and supporting a door for a vehicle, a door hinge and a door checker are installed in the door.
The door hinge is mounted between the door and a vehicle body so that the door is openably and closably mounted on the vehicle body.
The door checker is positioned at a center of the door hinge, and has a function of holding the door so that the door remains opened at a predetermined angle, and a function of stopping the door when the door is fully opened.
Here, one side of the door checker is connected to the vehicle body through a hinge bracket, and a stopper is installed at the other side of the door checker. The door checker includes a checker arm which has a plurality of grooves formed on a surface thereof, and a slide unit which slides on the checker arm and is restricted in respect to an opening degree by the stopper through the grooves.
Grease is applied in the grooves in the door checker when the vehicle is shipped in order to prevent abnormal noise between the slide unit and the checker arm.
However, in the case of the door checker for a vehicle in the related art, the applied grease disappears as usage of the door checker is increased or as time elapses.
Because the door checker in the related art has no separate device for additionally applying grease, there are problems in that if the grease applied onto the checker arm disappears, the door checker is damaged, and for this reason, unpleasant noise or an operational defect occurs.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.